


TickleTober Day 10 -- Arms Up

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2019 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Teasing, Tickling, lee!virgil, ler!patton, ticklish!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil did ask for this, after all. Now all he needed to do was actually hold out.Warning: This is a tickle fic!





	TickleTober Day 10 -- Arms Up

**Author's Note:**

> Only four more left for today after this! We're catching up!
> 
> Also, this can be read as either platonic or romantic Moxiety, whatever floats your boat my dudes.

Virgil took a deep breath as Patton pulled him against him, Virgil’s back flush against his chest.

Patton giggled in his ear. “You _ did _ ask for this, sweetheart.”

Virgil squirmed, swallowing a whine. He always made the most embarrassing, uncharacteristic noises when he was in a lee mood. “I know,” he said.

Patton hummed wordlessly for a moment before saying, “Arms up.”

Virgil froze, shooting Patton a look over his shoulder. Patton just grinned back, guiding Virgil’s arms up, over, and behind their heads to interlock behind Patton’s neck.

“You asked for a teasy ler, pumpkin,” Patton murmured in his ear, giving the shell of it a slightly ticklish kiss. “Those arms come down and I stop. Better keep them up, huh?’

Virgil shivered at the threat, trying to lock his joints in place. He squealed and immediately started giggling as Patton began spidering up his sides. Virgil jolted and tumbled into light laughter as Patton started scratching his underarms.

“Arms up~.” Patton sang in his ear, only making his predicament harder. “Keep them up, Virgey-poo~. Or else no more tickles for the cutest little emo!”

Virgil’s arms shook, threatening to come shooting down any second. Squeals and guffaws escaped his lips as Patton upped the tickling. It seemed like an impossible challenge.

Good thing Virgil was competitive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
